


Hail Hydra !

by Emy64



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Extremist!Bucky, Fed up Bucky, Homophob!Philips, M/M, Very Dubious Morality, hydra!bucky, radical decisions, unsure!Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Bien qu'étant "l'atout" d'Hydra, le Soldat est loin d'être un outil. C'est plutôt lui qui tire les ficelles. Alors quand on vient lui demander d'éliminer Captain America, il est évident qu'il fera tout pour sauver son ancien compagnon... et peut-être le convertir à sa cause ?[Ce texte n'est absolument pas une propagande, mais plutôt un exercice d'argumentation]





	Hail Hydra !

[Base secrète d’Hydra n°505]

_ Nous avons une nouvelle mission à vous confier, Soldat de l’Hiver.

_ Il faut tuer Captain America.

_ C’est hors de question, refusa le bras armé d’Hydra.

_ Il fait obstacle à notre grand dessein, et il pourrait bien…

_ Je m’occupe de Rogers. Il peut tout à fait nous être fidèle. Et si quelqu’un s’avise de le toucher, le plus grand obstacle à la mission ce sera moi, compris ?menaça le soldat.

[][][]

[Washington]

_ Saleté de rouquine… Tu peux bien courir, je vais finir par l’avoir…, pesta le Soldat de l’Hiver.

_ Bucky !

_Le soldat se retourna brusquement vers Captain America et jeta un fumigène avant de l’attirer dans les égouts._

_ Steve, tu dois arrêter de te battre, pressa-t-il.

_ Buck… Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ?

_ Ils m’ont ouvert les yeux.

_ Buck non, pas toi…

_ Suis-moi, on n’est pas en sécurité ici.

_Devant l’hésitation de son ami d’enfance, le Soldat retira toutes ses armes, une à une, en n’omettant rien._

_ Je suis désarmé et tu peux prendre ton bouclier, mais on doit se dépêcher Steve !

_ Buck, je ne…

_ On m’a envoyé pour te tuer, l’interrompit le Soldat.

_ Alors c’est comme ça que ça va finir ?

_ Je ne vais pas le faire ! J’ai le choix !

_ Buck ces gens vont tuer la moitié de la population !

_ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas punk ? Je sais que c’est dur, mais c’est tristement nécessaire.

_ Tu ne peux pas sincèrement penser ça !s’offusqua Steve.

_ J’en ai été malade pendant des semaines, mais je me suis fait une raison. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à sauver dans ce monde ? Les dealers de drogue, les tyrans, les trafiquants d’armes et d’enfants ?

_ La liberté !

_ C’est au nom de la liberté que des gens meurent tous les jours Stevie, et ça ne nous a jamais rendus plus libres. Tu n’étais pas là quand ils ont découvert les camps d’extermination. Je les ai visités alors que l’odeur était encore imprégnée dans les lieux. Un génocide au nom d’une noblesse de sang. C’est le genre humain ça Stevie, une hiérarchisation arbitraire qui légitime que des gens crèvent de faim pour que d’autres s’enrichissent inutilement.

_ Comment tu peux soutenir leur cause ?s’obstina Captain America.

_ Je rêve d’un monde meilleur, où on n’aurait pas à rougir de sa naissance ou de ses sentiments.

_ Buck… Est-ce que c’est parce que je ne t’ai pas rattrapé ?

_ Je sais que tu as tout fait pour, Stevie… Mais comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas mort dans la chute. Ce sont des militaires américains qui m’ont retrouvé. Enfin, qui nous ont retrouvés, puisque je m’étais déjà séparé de mon bras, donc le pluriel n’est pas inutile…

_ J’ai envoyé des patrouilles à ta recherche ! Ils sont toujours revenus bredouilles !

_ Non, pas tous… Mais quand ils ont vu mon état, ils ont contacté Phillips. Et tu sais ce qu’il leur a dit ? _« Laissez-le crever là, il pourrait bien nous déshonorer la mascotte »._

_ Buck tu fais forcément erreur, refusa Steve.

_ Ils étaient penchés au-dessus de moi quand ils ont reçu l’ordre, j’ai très clairement entendu chacun des mots. La vérité c’était que Phillips avait deviné pour nous deux, et qu’importe qu’on soit des héros de guerre, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

_ Je suis là maintenant…, cajola le blond.

_ Tu ne les as pas vus me rouer de coups alors que j’étais déjà à terre à me vider de mon sang… Et après ils m’ont laissé là pour nourrir la charogne. T’imagines qu’on vit dans ce genre de monde ? Où on juge une personne non pas à sa capacité d’aimer, mais au sexe de la personne qu’elle aime ?

_ Tu ne peux pas éradiquer la moitié de la population rien que pour l’homophobie… C’est en train de changer maintenant.

_ Il n’y a pas que l’homophobie, punk ! Si j’ai survécu c’est grâce à des déserteurs d’Hydra, et ils m’ont montré tous les dossiers compromettants des régimes démocratiques. Crois-moi, il y a plus de sale qu’autre chose… Tu ignores certainement que tu as été retrouvé dix ans après ta disparition. J’ai suivi le dossier pour des raisons évidentes… Un type qui analysait le sol pour trouver du pétrole, et il a découvert l’avion. De suite il a signalé sa position à l’armée, et ensuite ses comptes ont mystérieusement été vidés et il a disparu de la circulation. Le seul document qui précise les coordonnées de sa découverte a été censuré. Je l’ai encore, j’avais l’espoir qu’un jour les génies du labo réussissent à retrouver l’écriture dessous. Je comptais aller te chercher, dès que les choses seraient en place. Ou plus tôt encore, si j’en avais la chance...

_ Buck, ce n’est pas une raison pour…

_ Ce que je veux dire Steve, c’est qu’on t’a laissé faire Blanche-Neige sous un kilomètre de glace pendant des années jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes d’un intérêt politique suffisant pour mériter qu’on te sorte de cette tombe ! Ce monde est comme ça, c’est une pomme pourrie, et tu ne peux jamais faire confiance à un acte généreux pour être désintéressé…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais des gens comme toi et moi ?le provoqua Steve.

_ Je t’aime, et je n’ai aucun intérêt derrière. Les gens comme nous existeront toujours dans le monde de demain. Je sais que c’est utopique et que ça demande un sacrifice énorme, mais pense au bénéfice pour les prochaines générations Stevie…

_ Comment tu peux soutenir Hydra ? Ça me dépasse !

_ Hydra c’est moi maintenant Steve. Quand je t’ai dit que j’avais été sauvé par des déserteurs d’Hydra… Ils n’approuvaient pas le délire arien de Shmidt, alors ils sont partis, mais après c’est moi qui ai posé les règles du jeu. On a gardé le nom d’Hydra pour récupérer tous les agents qui avaient perdu leur reine, et on a considérablement pacifié nos hommes. Si la guerre s’est terminée aussi vite c’est parce qu’on s’en est mêlé. J’ai réussi à récupérer le Commando assez vite. Ils étaient tous de mon côté.

_ Le Commando approuvait ?

_ Je te montrerai les photos quand on sera en sécurité. Ils ont aidé à construire ce idéal : un monde où il n’y aura plus de guerres ni de riches ! Les gens seront égaux, hommes ou femmes, il n’y aura plus d’esclavagisme moderne ni de capitalisme, donc plus de chômage non plus ! On sera libre d’aimer qui on veut, et chacun trouvera une place dans la société…

_ Et où sera ta place ?

_ A la retraite.

_ L’idée est tentante mais on peut pas se prendre pour Dieu Buck !

_ Dieu ? Dans quelques décennies Dieu ce sera toi et moi. Je n’ai pas vieilli d’un jour depuis le camp nazi. Même chose pour toi. Avoue que ça remet un peu en question la théologie…

_ Buck, c’est beaucoup…

_ On sera là pour guider les gens Stevie ! C’est ce que tu as toujours voulu, mais sans les morts ! On pourra former les gens à penser honnête et à vivre ensemble…

_ Tu disais que tu prenais ta retraite, lui fit remarquer son compagnon.

_ Je parlais de deux ou trois décennies sabbatiques, avec ma petite poupée…, susurra le soldat.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de moi si je m’y oppose ?rougit Steve sans repousser ses avances.

_ Je t’enfermerai dans mes quartiers jusqu’à ce que tout soit en place. Je t’aime tellement Stevie… J’ai cru devenir fou quand ils t’ont mis la main dessus en premier… Et qu’on soit bien d’accord : si tu t’avises de répondre aux avances de Rumlow je t’attache par la peau des couilles à notre lit.

_ Aux avances ?demanda Steve confus.

_ Ne change rien…, s’amusa Bucky avant de l’embrasser. Déshabille-toi.

_ Je doute que ce soit le meilleur endroit…

_ Non, pas pour ça… Pas tout de suite du moins… Je veux m’assurer qu’ils ne peuvent pas nous suivre. S’ils ont mis un traceur dans ta tenue ils viendront te chercher là. S’ils en ont mis un sous ta peau… Ce sera légèrement plus compliqué, mais c’est pour ça qu’on va dans une villa en quarantaine.

_ Alors on va vraiment faire ça ?

_ Non, Stevie : je vais m’occuper de tout ça. Je te demande de me faire confiance pour la destruction, et si tu le veux bien on travaillera ensemble pour la reconstruction.

_ J’ai toute confiance en toi.

_ Alors déshabille-toi et laisse-moi te guider pour la suite…


End file.
